Lucky Seven
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: The first time it happened, neither thought anything on it... SoRoku, mentions of XigDem


**Summary:** The first time it happened, neither thought anything on it...

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts II and it's character belong to Square Enix and Disney.

_Lucky Seven_

The first time it happened, neither thought anything of it.

Roxas sauntered down toward aisle seven, basket in hand and blue eyes scanning for a familiar orange box. There it was. Licking his lips in anticipation of the frozen treat to come; he reached for it and connected with something warm instead.

Blinking, he looked down to see a hand that had also reached for the same box. He drew his hand back, watching the other do the same before looking up.

The brunet before him grinned sheepishly. "Sorry bout that, looks like we both need this that badly huh?" He said, reaching for another box and turning. "Bye." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Roxas blinked. Shrugging, he picked up the box of sea salt ice cream he so desperately wanted, dropped it into his basket and walked away.

The second time it happened, they thought it was a coincidence.

"Fancy meeting you here again." He said, blue eyes twinkling as he approached Roxas."You can reach first this time."

The blond nodded his thanks, grabbed a box and walked away.

The third time it happened, names were exchanged.

Roxas gave a small smile to the approaching brunet. "My name's Roxas."

"Huh?" The other said as he stopped in front of Roxas.

"My name - it's Roxas. I figured since we seem to bump into each other every week we should at least exchange names right?" Roxas explained.

The brunet shoved his hand out in front of Roxas. "Sora, nice to meet you."

"Sora huh?" Roxas said, one hand being used to shake Sora's the other to hold his ice cream. "Cute name; suits you." He winked and turned away, leaving a blushing boy in his wake.

The fourth time; numbers...

Sora stood by the ice cream, trying to find the precious orange box when Roxas rushed over. "Hey Roxas."

Roxas picked up a box and placed a piece of paper into Sora's hand. "Can't talk, in a hurry." He said before rushing off.

Sora looked down to the paper and unfolded it.

_'457 7538 - Call me sometime gorgeous.'_

Blushing profusely, Sora folded the paper and put it into his pocket.

The fifth time it happened they were not alone.

Roxas meandered toward aisle seven and frowned. His red headed companion grinned. "What's got your knickers in a twist Roxy?"

Roxas' frown deepened. "Sora's here with somebody."

"So are you." The red head pointed out. "What's it matter if he's alone or not?"

"The difference, Axel, is that I was going to him out today." Roxas said. He took a deep breath and walked onto the aisle. "Sora, you never called."

Sora blushed and took a step away from silver haired companion. "Sorry Roxas, I've been real busy lately."

"See Roxy, I told you that it wasn't because he didn't like you." Axel grinned, mussing up Roxas' hair.

The blond scowled and swatted his friends hand away. "Sod off somewhere else Axel, I have to talk to Sora."

Axel shrugged and walked over to Sora's angry looking friend. "Hello sexy and who might you you be?"

He growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Riku play nice!" Sora said, looking over.

Axel smirked. "Yeah Riku, play nice! I can think of a few good games we can play. Interested in blindfolds and handcuffs at all?"

Riku lunged.

The sixth time it happened, Roxas was feeling a little bold.

"Sora, come to a movie with me." Roxas demanded as soon as he looked into blue eyes.

Sora had no chance to refuse as Roxas grabbed his hand and led Sora (a little too willingly) out of the grocery store.

The seventh time it happened, it was Sora who was feeling bold.

Blue eyes narrow, his step hastened, Sora turned onto aisle seven. He saw Roxas and, without a moments hesitation, did what he had been dying to do for weeks.

Roxas didn't know what hit him. One minute he was looking for a carton of Chunky Monkey for his brother and the next his back was pressed up against the freezer, lips devouring his. Panic set in and he looked around franticley to see who it was that had him pinned to the cold glass. His eyes locked onto Sora's face, the brunets eyebrows furrowed and his eyes closed. Roxas gave a sigh of relief and kissed the other back just as harsh.

Sora released his hands, deciding instead to trail one up to the nape of the blond's neck, the other curling around his waist.

Roxas' hands mimicked Sora's and he titled his head toward Sora's neck, kissing and nipping his way down.

"Well I never!"

Both boys broke apart quickly and looked to the source of the voice.

A blonde woman in her thirties stood, one hand clamped over a young girls eyes. The girl giggled. "Mummy that looks just like what Uncle Demy does to Uncle Xigbar when he thinks I'm sleeping."

The woman's eye twitched as she pulled out a sleek cell phone and placed it to her ear. "Don't you 'What's up Larxene' me Demyx." She yelled into the receiver as she walked away. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING AROUND MY DAUGHTER!?"

The two boys laughed, grabbed a single box of ice cream and proceeded toward the check out.

"Thank you for shopping at Lucky Seven. Have a nice day!" The store clerk said as the two walked away hand in hand.

Lucky Seven indeed.


End file.
